What happened to my old life
by SkyBell
Summary: When two orphans are brought to another world only to find out that they had been engaged to the sons of Morzan since birth, trouble stricks. MurtaghxOc SaphiraxThorn. DISCONTINUED CAUSE IT SUCKS! MARY SUE ALERT!
1. Angela and The Orphans

Hey, I just had this idea and couldn't get it out of my head. Anywho, in this story, Murtagh betrayed Galbatorix and ran off with the 3d dragon egg. Well, one with the story. Murtagh is 20 in this fic.

Kyoto woke up to someone shaking her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she saw her best friend's, Yuri's, ocean blue eyes above her. Yawning, she got up when Yuri moved her head. Looking around, she saw that Mai, Eve, Takara and Ami were still asleep. They all lived in the orphanage so six girls had to share a room. Yuri was by far the closest person to her. Kyoto's parents had been killed in a shooting when she was five. For some reason, she was spared though her parents were not. The memories still flashed clearly in her mind. The screams and cries of little children were the most memorable.

Yuri's parents had been teenagers so they had no choice but to leave her there. Yuri had long stopped hoping that they'd come and get her now that they could take care of her. They never came.

Yuri grinned. "You haven't forgotten what today is, have you?" How could she forget? They'd been planning this day for months. Escape day. That meant it was about six in the morning. She quickly got out of bed. She had slept in her cloths. She just had to use the bathroom.

Walking in, she grabbed a brush and started brushing her waist-length light blond hair. Once she was satisfied, she tied it back into a braid that reached her stomach and her bangs that stayed out of the braid reached her cheekbones. She was wearing her best cloths and her favorite hair tie so she didn't stick out in the crowd. Her and Yuri barely had anything. They had two pairs of clothes and very little or no money and Kyoto had a picture of her and her family.

The only skills they had were reading, writing and math. Quickly grabbing her small pack, they snuck out of the room. In the hallway, Yuri tucked a piece of her shoulder-length black hair behind her ear while Kyoto's gold eyes looked around to see if anyone was out of bed. It looked safe.

Just as they started sprinting again, hey heard a voice next to them. "Where do you think you guys are going? You can't go out there, you'll never survive." Looks like they had woken Eve up.

"We gave you a chance to join us but you didn't want to. You're just going to end up as nothing when you grow up. We're taking a chance because it's the only shot we get at a happy future. You wont tell will you?" Kyoto said, looking at her other friend worriedly. Eve sighed. She said she wouldn't and left. She had come out to try and convince them to stay but that was impossible. She'd let them try to get the future they hoped for.

Walking out quickly to avoid anymore people, they made their way down the street looking for a place that was looking for employs but most already had some.

They went by stores with clothes, some with books, make-up, body lotions, salons, restaurants, candy, movies, toys etc. When they were ready to give up and head back, they saw a dusty looking store with thick, large and old books out on display. It had the help wanted sign.

Walking in, they saw a women reading a book at a desk that was covered in papers. The brunette and blond cautiously walked into the shop.

"Hello ma'am. We saw your work wanted sign and were wondering if you would hire us. We really need the jobs." The women looked up and closed her book, getting up she never took her eyes off the two girls.

"I'll need to ask Solembum. If he likes you, I'll hire you." As she spoke, a cat came out and jumped onto her desk. He looked at them. Kyoto shifted around uncomfortably. It was as if the cat could see into your mind just by looking at you. Then, out of nowhere, he started purring. As the lady smiled, Kyoto took that as a good sign.

"He approves of you" Yuri and Kyoto looked at the woman strangely. This woman took the opinion of a cat and understood it. But they didn't say anything that might lower their chances of getting hired.

The woman stuck out her hand. "Hello. My name is Angela. Now, if you'll please tell me why you ran away from the orphanage I'll hire you right away." Seeing their bewildered expressions, she quickly explained how she knew. "You girls are much to thin, you have small packs and a normal teenager wouldn't normally come here for work unless they desperately needed money. Am I right or am I getting old and coming to conclusions too fast?"

Yuri sighed heavily, "No. You're right. We ran away because we wanted a chance at having happy futures. Everyone knows that if you're above six years old that your chances of getting adopted are zip. Is that all? " Angela observed them carefully. "No. Why were you girls out in the orphanage in the first place? You don't look harmed or like bad kids."

Now it was Kyoto's turn to explain. "My parents were killed during a shooting and Yuri's parents were teenagers but even when they could get her back, they never came."

Angela nodded her face looking grave for a moment. Then suddenly, it lite up with a 100 watt smile. Her eyes brightened and she looked at the girls fondly. "Then you could come back home with me! I was going to go there in a week. I've always wanted daughters. The orphanage would be looking for you anyway so it would be a smart decision. I'll give you a week to decide. The help wanted is for you to become my assistants back home but enough about that. You're staying at the top of the shop whether you like it or not."

The next thing Yuri and Kyoto knew, they were on the floor in a room at the top of the shop. They heard Angela yell that they could come down when they wanted. Getting up, they observed the room. It had a wine red rug and red curtains and had a bookshelf and two bunk beds.

"I CALL TOP!!" Kyoto yelled, jumping onto it with her stuff. Yuri pouted, "But I wanted the top." Kyoto grinned, "Too bad. Anyway, what do you think about leaving town. I mean, sure we grew up in the orphanage but this is still home. But if we go, we have a shot at new reputations, new lives and new futures."

"Um, Kyoto, the future can't be new because it hasn't happened yet. And I think we should leave the past and go. I mean we took the chance running away and we're not going to throw it all away. This is the perfect opportunity and I plan on taking it."

"Fine, but I still get the top." Yuri crossed her arms and pouted. After a bit of random babbling, they went down stairs and found Angela. She smiled.

"We've decided to come along with you. And is there anything we can do around here?"

Angela smiled even brighter. "Great. I'm glad you've decided to come. As for what you could do, if you enjoy reading, there's tons of books here but there is one specific one I'd like you to read." She handed them a thick book. The title said: _Domia abr Wyrda_. Flipping it open, they saw that it was written in English. They spend all day reading about Alagaesia for the rest of the week. They also started looking at Angela as a mother figure. Once they finished the book, they gave it back to Angela.

"How did you like it?"

"We loved it. And when are we leaving?"

Angela smiled mysteriously. "We leave now. Follow me to the back room with your things." Confused, they did what Angela told them. When they arrived in the back room, Angela was leaning over a mirror. She looked at them. "How would you like to go to Alagaesia? That's my home. If you want to leave, you may." Yuri and Kyoto looked at her with amazed and non believing faces.

"But that dosen't exist. It was just a story wasn't it? I mean, there are no real dragons right?" Yuri asked, desperate for an explanation.

Kyoto also said something, "If you take us there, then we'll believe you but if not, we'll just think you're crazy.' Angela smiled and led them to the mirror. The girls gasped. It was now swirling with many different colors. "Now stick your hands in and the next thing you know, you'll be there." 

Cautiously, they stuck their hands in with Angela. The next thing they knew, they were sucked in and were spinning and just when Kyoto thought she would throw up, they were thrown to the floor. Looking up, she saw that they were in the Varden. 'Oh my god' was her last thought before darkness over took her and she fell to the floor.


	2. We're Engaged!

"_Mommy," A 5 year old Kyoto tugged at her mom's skirt, "What's taking so long?" A woman with light blond hair looked down at her daughter and smiled fondly. Scouting down to her daughter's eye level, she ruffled her hair. "There's a long line honey."_

_Kyoto pouted putting on the cutest puppy dog eyes that she would only use on people special to her. "But I'm bored mommy." Kita laughed at her daughter's cuteness. "If you behave, Me and daddy will take you out for ice cream after k? Then we'll go home."_

_Kyoto grinned happily and nodded her satisfaction when her father, Kiyoshi, came back. When she saw her father's expression, all her happiness vanished. He looked panicked._

"_Kita, we need to get out of here. There's a shooting on the other side of the mall and the people causing it all will probably be here in a matter of minutes." Kyoto's father had dark hair and gold eyes and her mother had blond hair and brown eyes. Kita, panicking, quickly dropped all the things they were going to buy, grabbed her daughter and quickly started running next to her husband, trying desperately to find a way to save her daughter, her one and only sunshine. If Kyoto died, it would be all her fault. She had life ahead of her, happiness, love and maybe children of her own._

_They were still running when the screams started. Kyoto was confused. She was so innocent that she had no idea what a shooting was. Looking around from her mother's arms, she saw small children running around and several people with shiny things. Most adults were trying to protect the little ones and some lay on the floor motionless with red pools around them._

'_What a funny place to fall asleep' she though, thinking of the people on the floor. Suddenly, one of the men lifted their shiny thing so it pointed at her father and than she heard a boom and her father fell and cried out in pain. That red stuff was oozing out of his clothes. He fell to the floor and didn't get back up. That's when she understood that he wasn't going to come up. She knew her father was dead. Hot tears poured down on her cheeks. She heard her mother's scream and her picking up the pace._

_She could see one of the men raise the mean device up to her mom but when she opened her mouth, all that came out was a chocking sound, all words impossible to understand through the tears. By the time she said an actual word, her mother was on the floor. Kyoto fell too but only suffered a couple scratches._

"_MOMMY" Kyoto yelled, another hot wave of tears streaming down her cheeks. She was at her mother's side quickly. Her mother used all the strength she had left to push her daughter away and scream, "RUN KYOTO, I WON'T MAKE IT!! SAVE YOURSELF!"_

_She got up in time to see the man who had killed her parents lifting the weapon to kill her but she was quick and moved out of the way, but not quick enough. She got a bloodly scar on her left arm. She cried out but just as she fell she tried to get up. "I'm going to make mommy and daddy proud and survive this._

_With terrible difficulty, she got up and with the little strength she had, quickly burst through the doors to the outside where a policeman took her. The next thing she knew, she was on a bed with black haired girl was next to her, waiting for her to wake up._

"_Where am I? Who're you?" More tears flowed down her cheeks as she remembered what happened. The girl hugged her and whispered, "I'm Yuri, you're at the orphanage and you're my new best friend. I'll always be there for you."_

With the people who aren't remembering weird things from their pasts 

"Murtagh, you didn't have to knock her out." Angela scolded.

"How would you feel if you're just peacefully (A/N: As if he does anything peacefully) talking with your dragon when you suddenly see three people fall from the sky?"

"Enough you guys. What's done is done. All we can do is wait for her to wake up." As if on queue, Kyoto let out a groan. Murtagh who had been healing the cut he made on her head was the first to turn to her. When she opened her eyes, he saw the most beautiful gold eyes he had ever seen. She quickly shot up making her and Murtagh's heads hit one another. It kinda hurt.

"Nice going." He said looking at her. She crossed her arms. "Oh and your much better. You freaking knocked me out!"

Eragon laughed "She's got a good point there Murtagh." And right then, while I was in my fragile state, it was then that I noticed the FUCKING HUGE RED LIZARD!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Kyoto took a breath, "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Ok I'm done. What's a freakishly large lizard doing here?" Murtagh looked amused but the lizard didn't. In fact he looked like he was going to kill or mortally injure her when a blue lizard came. And Kyoto saw big red hearts appear in his eyes. She looked at Murtagh who seemed oblivious to his dragons crush.

She roalled her eyes, 'Boys are the same in this world. Arrogant and ignorant. Ugh, Men' she thought.

Murtagh on the other hand didn't understand what happened as well as she did. He was talking with Thorn when suddenly, three girls fall from the sky. He did the first thing he could think of and knocked the one closest to him out. Everything about this girl was golden. Her hair was a light gold color, she had gold eyes and even her tanned skin looked slightly gold in the sunlight.

The other girl looked more like night. She had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Hum, Ying and Yang. Kyoto was waving a hand in his face. He looked at her and she grinned.

"Sorry. You kinda spaced out there. I was asking if you had seen my friend Yuri."

"Yeah, she left with Angela while you were freaking out. They told me to tell you that Solembum." Before he could blink, she was gone doing who knows what.

Kyoto was currently trying to find that darn cat. When she finally found him, he started leading her through various hallways. Just when she thought about taking a break, he can to a halt in front of a door. She came in and saw yuri peacefully reading a scroll and Angela working with some herbs.

She sank into a chair a glared at Angela. "You've got some explaining to do."

Angela sighed and turned to them. Yuri was paying attention now.

"Well, I'll start with the beginning. This is much like Murtagh and Eragon's discovery. You two are sisters. Your father was one of the Foresworn. Kyoto, the man and woman you have thought were your parents adopted you. You looked like them in every way. Well, Morzan wasn't stupid. He knew of Selena's pregnancy and struck and arrangement with your father, that if this child was a boy, and your father's children were girls, that they would be arranged."

Yuri stared at her. "So what does this mean for us?"

Angela took a deep breath, "Yuri and Kyoto. You have been engaged to the sons of Morzan since birth. You were brought to the other world for protection. I put magic on the shop so you would be attracted to it. Solembum would purr when he found the girls we were looking for. You girls could become some really strong magic users and you must do this marriage for it was promised in the ancient language."

Someone tell me if you want me to continue this. I might continue it anyways for fun but what the hell. Review.


	3. Which One?

OMG thank you to those who reviewed. I wasn't too certain about this one and was thinking about deleting it but then I checked my mail had some reviewers so I decided to keep it going. Cha!

Kyoto blinked then smirked. "OK, jokes up Angela. Where are the cameras? I'm not falling for this. This is some stupid reality prank show right?"

Yuri however, took it differently. "WHAT!!! I DON'T REMEMBER ANY FUCKING GOD DAMNED PROPOSAL!! YOU THINK I'LL JUST SIT THERE AND TAKE IT!!! WELL, YOU'RE IN FOR A SURPRISE BECAUSE that's exactly what I'll do."

Yuri could scare people like that. It often weirded people out enough to make them not bother her but she was the unusually obedient one.

Kyoto was the rebel. That's when Kyoto remembered that there were two of them so there were two of the boys. Point is that they didn't know which one they had to get married to. Might as well get used to them.

"How do we know which one we have to marry?"

Angela smiled this time because she knew the answer and they were accepting their fate, but she inwardly frowned at Kyoto. She knew that she would try to escape or ditch him while she was supposed to be with him for her own safety. "It depends on which one of you is oldest. In this case, Kyoto and Murtagh are the eldest so that's how it will go."

Kyoto fiddled with her fingers and then looked up from the ground at Angela and asked "We don't have to share a room with them do we cause if we do then that's illegal and I will sue who ever came up with such a dumb idea."

"Not here unless something happens or the elves think it necessary."

"E-elves" Kyoto stuttered stupidly.

"Yes, Eragon and Murtagh are going there to finish their training completely and we're going with them. Now, are you girls skilled in anything?"

"In the orphanage, girls were taught cooking and boys were taught archery. Kyoto's skilled in archery and I'm skilled in cooking." Angela raised a brow at Kyoto. "Aren't you a girl?" Kyoto looked up and said "Yeah but The first class, I kinda blew something up so they put me in archery and turns out I have pure talent." She smiled.

"Angela made them get up and walk over to the exit. She smiled as she led them down a corridor. "Let's go find those boys. Nasuada told them a week ago when I found you. It came to them as a shock too but they didn't nearly break anyone's eardrums." Yuri grinned sheepishly. "Do they know that we're those girls?"

"Of course, they may be ignorant in some cases but not to the point of stupidity. Of course, they just found out it was you so." She stopped abruptly and turned and started walking in the opposite direction. "You know, I don't think that it's such a good idea for you to see them right after you just found out. Things would be too awkward. So you girls are going to go get some sleep whether you like it or not. We leave for Ellesmer tomorrow so get some sleep and don't unpack your stuff."

Kyoto snorted, "What stuff?"

When they got to the room, Angela pulled them in then locked them in so that they (cough Kyoto cough) wouldn't try and leave and wander around. Kyoto and Yuri looked at each other then at the beds.

"Your not tired are you Kyoto?" Yuri asked. "Meh, that little teensy detail of my future just might make me not sleep for days." Yuri grinned then looked around as if making sure no one would hear them then whispered, "Well, Angela never said that we couln't sneak out. She said get some sleep, which we will, after we explore, I mean since we met like what, 3 people, no one will recognize us, it's perfect."

Kyoto put her hands on her hips, "Do you see a way out genius?" Yuri sweat dropped. "Do you see the window idiot." Kyoto looked to the side and sure enough, there was a window. She pulled at it, trying to get it open but it didn't budge. Sighing at her friend's stupidity, she pulled a hairpin out of her black hair, pushed it into the keyhole, twisted it, then she took it out and pulled the window sill open feeling the night air on her skin. Looking at her Kyoto asked, "Why don't you just do that to the door?"

Yuri was yet again amazed at how clueless her friend was. "Because, from the hole at the bottom where the door ends, you can see the shadows of the guards boots and I doubt that they're too eager to let us escape just so that they have to hunt us down. How dumb are you."

Kyoto frowned at the insult but asked, "Then why can't they hear us?"

"Because we're whispering you dope."

Yuri looked out of the window for the first time and saw that they were on the third floor so the would have to climb down. She pushed herself away from it. "Kyoto, you go, I can't do that, your the brave one." Kyoto looked down and back at Yuri and shrugged. "What's so scary about heights, just don't let go to what you're holding on to and you'll be fine. Whatever. I'll just climb down by the stones sticking out of the building and get up the same way. See yah, I'll tell you all about it."

Then she put her legs on the window sill and twisted down so only her hands were holding on and she let one hand go and made it grab the closest rock. She continued down in that fashion. She was about halfway down when she saw that there were no rocks close enough for her to grab on to and she couldn't climb back up because her feet were dangling in midair so she couldn't push herself up again. She'd have to let herself fall down the rest of the way. 'Get a hold of yourself Kyoto' she thought, ' Drop down on three…two…one…GO!' She let her hands slip off the cool stone and let her body fall. During the second she was falling, it felt like she was breaking through gravity. Then came the impact. It felt as if everything that was inside of her was going to pop out. In Kyoto's language, it hurt like hell. Getting up, she tried her best to ignore the pain but to no avail.

She sat down with her back to a wall and finally, when the pain numbed a bit, she got up and started wandering the streets of Surda. While wandering the streets, she got some weird looks. 'Oh well.' She thought, 'They've probably never seen cloths like mine.' She looked down at her light pink hoodie that had a white shirt under and her jeans.

With Yuri 

A bit after Kyoto left, she heard a loud slam (Kyoto hitting the ground). She heard the guards come to see what that noise was and quickly did the smart thing and grabbed some pillows, shoved them under Kyoto's blankets so there was a lump that made it look like someone was there (A really good trick, I do it sometimes) and got under the blankets and feigned sleep.

She heard the click of the door and the loud thumps of the guard's boots. After a few seconds she also heard they're voices.

"I could've sworn I heard something. Oh well, must have been my imagination." The first guard said and started to leave but then the second guard who came into the room asked, "Wasn't that window closed?"

The guard turned towards his partener, "We must have left it open. Good thing we're on the second floor and no one is stupid enough to try leaving by there." When they left, Yuri relaxed and finally went to sleep wondering just what Kyoto was up to and what the hell that thud was.

With Murtagh 

Murtagh was walking through the streets thinking about the engagement. The girl, Kito, or whatever her name was, dressed, looked and acted weird (a/n: god! You're so mean to your fiancée Murtagh. I almost feel sorry for her, but since you're so uber hott, she's too lucky and we love you this way).

_Well, she was brought up in another world. You're probably just as weird to her as she is to you._ Thorn reasoned. 'I know. It's just that, she's so weird and careless. I've never seen anyone like that!' Thorn chuckled. _Good night little one._

He sighed and turned the corner into the more crowded streets of Surda. He easily weaved through the people that were heading back to their homes and suddenly, he saw a flash of light pink, dark blue and light yellow go past him. 'Oh no.' He groaned inwardly. 'Those girls probably aren't obedient and escaped to enter the city'. He turned towards the way he saw the flash of color go and sure enough, there was the girl trying to get a good look at everything while walking through the streets quickly, probably so that she could get back to her room before anyone noticed she was gone. 

'Stupid little rebel.' Angela made them stay in their rooms for a reason. There were dangerous people in Surda. People who would take advantage of a cute, defenseless girl without hesitation, yet she somehow escaped and was wandering the city with no protection not even watching where she was going so she could find her way back. And the little fact that she stood out didn't really help. 'Foolish girl.'

Walking over, he grabbed her hand. She turned to him as he started dragging her away from the bow she was so interested in.

"Murtagh, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, digging her heels into the ground, trying to slow him down. He simply ignored her and walked towards the building. Kyoto realized this and stated struggling viciously.

"Stand still Kito. I'm taking you back whether you like it or not." She glared at him and said, "My name is Kyoto not Kito. And if I don't sneak back up by the window, the guards will tell Angela that I escaped and I'll be in BIG trouble."

"I don't care, just come quietly. You're giving me a headache with your whining." Her face flushed with anger. "YOU STUPID LITTLE SHITHEAD!!! GO TO HELL!!" Murtagh raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. She wasn't very ladylike. Oh well. After about 5 minutes of cursing and swearing at Murtagh, Kyoto finally went to the room quietly and Murtagh went to get some sleep himself. 'Tomorrow's going to be a long day.' Was his last thought before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

Wow. I wrote a decently sized chapter and it didn't kill me. Review and if you have suggestions, feel free to give them. I will not take them the wrong way so don't hesitate to give me your ideas.


	4. Dream of a Child

Well, just so you people know, I only update when it's a new story that needs a second chapter or when I feel satisfied with my number of reviews so, to all of you reviewers out there, don't just read it, review it. It only takes a few seconds and you get chapter out fast. Think about it. Would you rather lose a few seconds or wait for a few more days? Also remember that I'm waiting for a vote on whether Yuri should be with Eragon or Vanir.

Kyoto was bored to death. Angela was currently scolding her. She heard _blah…blah…blah…_ before she blocked out her voice completely and pretended she was listening. Angela narrowed her eyes at the girl in thought.

"Kyoto. Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah"

"So you heard me say how stupid it was to have snuck out?"

"Yeah"

"So your paying attention?"

"Yeah"

"So you know that your best friend's currently being eaten?"

"Yeah"

Angela sighed and rubbed her temples. Definitely proof that she wasn't listening. Kyoto was so stupid for sneaking out. The girl just didn't know her limits. She was luck that Murtagh had found her. If he hadn't, Angela shuddered at the thought. Looking at the girl, she didn't fail to notice that she didn't dress properly. She wore cloths that stood out too much. Kyoto was wearing a light purple off-shoulder shirt with a silver Chinese dragon on the side with pale blue jeans and white sandals.

Kyoto turned to her. "Can I go now. I'm bored to death." Angela hated leaving that girl out of her sight because she knew that she would either run away, get lost or make something blow up. She needed someone to keep an eye on her. But who?

Angela looked around at the people coming with them. There was Arya, nah, she'd just ignore the girl. Eragon, yeah right, he can barley take care of himself and doesn't know how to deal with a girl. Yuri, as if that'd help. Murtagh was the only one left that she trusted. He didn't have much experience with women but this could get funny.

So, she settled the matter in her mind. Kyoto was going to ride Thorn with Murtagh so she didn't wander off and in hopes that this might entertain everyone else.

What, Angela deserved a little revenge after all the trouble that girl caused. Kyoto was waving a hand in front of Angela's face. "Hello, Alagaesia to Angela, do you read?"

Angela's eyes flickered over to Kyoto. She almost forgot she was there. "Yeah, you can go BUT you have to ride on Thorn with Murtagh because of last nights incident, we can't trust you on land but you can't escape a rider and his dragon in the air. I hope you're not afraid of heights."

Kyoto gulped. "Well, not window heights but like, oh I don't know, 300 FEET IN THE AIR BOTHERS ME!!!!! ESPECIALLY WITH NO SOLID GROUND BENEATH ME!!!" She yelled, earning herself some weird looks from people. Not that she wasn't used to it.

She got lots of 'em because of her cloths, her loudness and well, her in general. At this moment, Yuri walked up to them and glanced up. "What's all the yelling about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Kyoto. Not about the loudness, she's known Kyoto way to long to not be used to that. It was the 300 feet in the air that caught her attention.

Kyoto pointed an accusing finger at Angela, then pouted. "She's making me ride on a freaking dragon with I guy that I can't stand but happen to be engaged to." Yuri lifted both her eyebrows.

"But, didn't you say he was kinda cute last night even if he was an ass-hole?" Kyoto looked at her friend in horror then hid behind a boulder that they never noticed before to hide her light pink blush.

"Some friend you are. You weren't supposed to tell anyone. God. You won't tell anyone, will you Angela. He is kinda cute. Please." She asked, poking her head out from behind the rock and looking pitifully at Angela.

Angela smirked at the advantage Yuri had just unknowingly given her. "I will unless you go quietly. But, feel free to annoy the crap outta him. It'll be entertaining for all of us except for him. But all you have to do is use the sad puppy dog eyes and he'll forgive you cause he has no experience at all with women. K." Angela stuck out her hand to shake and seal the deal.

Kyoto shook Angela's hand gratefully now that she had come out from behinds the boulder. She grinned brightly. "My pleasure. I'm an expert at annoying people."

Yuri nodded. "It's true. Sometimes I wondered if it would be so wrong to kill her. I had to clench my teeth and repeat 'because she's my best friend' in my head to keep myself from hitting her over the head. I actually did it at some times." Kyoto stuck out her bottom lip and rubbed her head. "Yeah, it hurt."

Yuri glared at her. "I didn't hit you that HARD. Don't exaggerate." Kyoto put her hands on her hips and replied extremely maturely –sarcasm-, "Nu-un"

"uh-hu"

"Nu-un"

"UH-HU"

"NU-UN"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!" God they were getting on Angela's nerves. She seriously had to dump Kyoto somewhere before she committed murder. Poor Murtagh. She was dumping Kyoto on him. Angela shrugged inwardly. Serves him right for betraying the Varden a while ago.

"Go tell Murtagh that you have to ride with him. Better to get there now, we're leaving soon." Kyoto nodded and the 18 year old stalked off to find her fiancée. Easier done then said. That's right. You heard me. He was easy to find. It's pretty easy to notice a big red dragon… I'm not crazy.

She ran over to him and started planning mission: Annoy Murtagh. This would be sooooo easy. She waved happily and was soon there. He looked at her indifferently which pissed her off on the inside making her even more determined to annoy him till he ripped his hair out. As long as he didn't touch hers.

'Jerk… Ass-Hole… Shit-Head… Hot-Guy-That-I-Have-A-Crush-On… Wait, is that even an insult… Who cares.' And all the way through these thoughts, she still kept a happy bright face smiling at him.

"What do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms, looking as if he could care less. Kyoto lost her smile and happy face, she crossed her own arms and mimicked him, "What do you want?"

Murtagh didn't appear affected. He just stared at her with those brown eyes, still waiting for an actual answer. She shifted uncomfortably and shuffled her feet, arms uncrossed again. He just stood there, staring at her till she gave in. How did he know her weak points?

She through her hands in the air, showing him that she gave up. "Angela said that because of what I did last night, I have to ride with you on Thorn to make sure I don't run off."

Murtagh's eye twitched. "Why do you feel the need to ruin my life with your stupid mistakes? I fixed the little problem you so stupidly made and I suffer. Not fair."

She smiled. "Life isn't fair." He grumbled for a good while before turning to her again, and looked at her blankly.

Kyoto looked nervously behind her and to her sides as if looking for someone. She looked back at him. He finally got to the point. He was probably trying to annoy her. "Your not afraid of heights are you?" From a window, no. From the back of a dragon, HELL YES!!! "Of course not." She lied through her teeth

At that moment, Eragon came up, running a hand through his hair. "Ok, it's time to leave." He turned to Murtagh, "I heard who you have to ride with. Poor you." Kyoto pouted, she did that a lot but people were so mean to her here, and wave her hand in the air, trying to be noticed. "I'm right here you know. I find that insult quite rude and mean."

He just ignored her and walked away after patting Murtagh on the shoulder with brotherly affection. He turned to her. "Well, you wanna get on first or last?" Kyoto look up nervously at the wine red dragon. It was huge. This wouldn't be a hard decision, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T FUCKING MATTER! "Well, ummm after. It dosen't really matter."

He got on first. She would describe how he got on but she blinked really hard at that particular moment, but the next thing she knew, a red tail was wrapped onto her waist and was bringing her on. Thorn released her so she was positioned behind Murtagh.

Then Thorn hopped, literally hopped, into the air and spread out his wings and stated flying. Kyoto immediately wrapped her arms around Murtagh's waist tightly, afraid she was going to fall off.

He picked this brilliant moment to pick on her. "I though you weren't afraid of heights." Kyoto blushed a light pink and lossened her hold a lot. She turned her head. "I'm not, ass-hole." But then she looked down and her arms tighted a little bit.

As she promised Angela, she tried to annoy him but he just waved her attempts off. 'Damn' she thought, 'This might not be as easy as I thought.' She tried the mimicking, the singing, the annoying poking, the stupid pocking and everything else she could think of. She sighed in frustration and gave up, settling down for a nap. She was really tired after the escape last night.

She finally lost consciousness and drifted of to the land of dreams… and cookies… and sugar… and cupcakes… she was fixated on food today.

Dream Mode

_Kyoto awoke to a kick in her belly. She opened her eyes to see what was going on. Last thing she remembered was riding on Thorn and falling asleep. Maybe they landed. But why would they kick her?_

_She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She froze with fear. She was lying on a queen bed in a big room but what scared her even more was her huge stomach and the fact that the kick came from it. She stared at it. 'WHEN THE HELL DID I GET PREGNANT?' Then, she felt something move on her left so she turned slowly to see who or what it was._

_Kyoto was surprised to see a child no older than 3 sitting there wide awake. It had gold eyes and dark hair and tan skin. The little boy looked at her with eyes so much like her own pitifully. They were full of fear. "I had a bad dream mommy. There are monsters under my bed." He said looking at me, eyes filling with tears._

_Her hand reached out and stroked the child's hair. Kyoto was inwardly scared herself. She wasn't controlling her body. It was as if she was in someone else's. She would have thought that if she hadn't seen her long, golden hair and tanned hands._

_She also didn't know who the hell was next to her till she heard a voice and felt someone get up on her right. "Leave your mother alone. I'll take you to your room and check for monsters k?" said an all-too familiar voice, yawning, sounding like the person just woke up and wanted to get this done as quickly as possible._

_The person who was in control turned her head and smiled while the Kyoto who was not in control was screaming. Murtagh was there smiling sleepily at her and the child. He crawled over and picked the child up and got out of bed._

"_Be right back k." He whispered then walked off into another room, putting the child who's name she never learned into bed. The in-control Kyoto pulled the blankets over her and went back to sleep as if nothing had happened._

"KYOTO, FOR THE LAST TIME, WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!" Kyoto's head shot up.

She let out a noise of relief as she saw that she was still on Thorn but apparently, Murtagh was trying to get her down and he looked damn pissed.

She smirked. Well mission annoy Muratgh was a success. She hadn't even done it on purpose. Oh well. Tomorrow was another day. She looked at the night sky which was dotted with stars and the moonlight reflecting on the ground.

Murtagh's eye twitched. A smile came in the place of her smirk. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming down. Honestly, no patience at all." She grinned as she got down (Wow, smirk then smile then grin. She must be happy.).

Setteling down was a bigger issue then most think. It involved yelling between a pissed Murtagh, a freaked out Kyoto (Her dream freaked her out. Duh) and watchiong was an amused Eragon, Yuri and Angela and a few other people who were coming with them.

As Kyoto laid down to get some sleep, she couldn't help but wonder if that dream was real or just a dream.

What do you think. This chapter is much longer then the usual ones. Well, a good solid 5 or 6 reviews would be nice. Ja.


	5. Bad Hair Day

I finally update. Yay! I personally think this chapter is better than my others. R & R.

Chapter 5 It's easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend 

"How the hell did you get us lost?" Murtagh asked, unbelievingly, looking at Kyoto in amazement.

"I didn't get you lost. You got yourself lost. I couldn't see so I went in a random direction and you followed me for some weird reason." Kyoto picked up a stick and poked the fire carelessly.

"How long do you think this'll last?" she asked, indicating the fire.

"It depends on how much you poke it. Seriously, stop that!" Mutagh glared at her as if this was all her fault.

Well, it kinda was but she'd never admit that. He was pretty pissed at her.

Don't get her wrong, she loved annoying him as much as she loved archery and sarcasm. He just sorta scared her when he was pissed or mad and if he killed her, no one was around to witness it and testify him when and if he went to court (lol. Got that from another fic and couldn't resist).

Let's see. Why else? Hmmm. Maybe it had something to do with the big, sharp sword strapped to his hip, the loaded bow on his back, his giant, red, fire-breathing lizard and his ability to obliterate her with magic. Nah, he's completely harmless (sarcasm).

Kyoto looked at him and gulped hard. He was glaring at her and the fire reflected of his eyes and face making them red and casting shadows on his face making him look scary.

So, to you reviewers, you're probably wondering why they didn't just fly on Thorn to find the others. I'll tell you. Kyoto was already scared of riding on Thorn and riding in the dark was just going overboard for her, especially since Murtagh and Thorn liked to scare her by going in circles upside down really fast.

She ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn't had the time to properly brush it so when she got past her middle back, it got tangled in her fingers and she had to pull her fingers out which hurt. Kyoto knew that she'd have to cut it soon but she'd avoid cutting it as long as possible.

"You can't avoid cutting it forever."

"Wha…"

"You really need to stop talking your thoughts out loud. It might get you in trouble some day."

Kyoto sighed. It was a really bad habit of hers. Both talking her thoughts out loud and getting into trouble. At the orphanage, she often got into trouble for calling people a variety of names they weren't too fond of.

"But I dun wanna cut it. It means more to me then you."

Murtagh took out a hunting knife and she slowly backed away.

"Wait come on, I'm sure we could talk about this."

Then they were a blur, Murtagh trying to cut her hair for the fun of seeing her sad and Kyoto trying to keep her hair from being cut and Thorn watching in amusement.

"Jackass"

"Brat, hold still"

"You're the brat, brat"

Whatever woman"

"I HAVE A NAME BUT YOU NEVER USE IT!!"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"Just hold still"

"Hell no"

It was then that Muratgh reached his target and cut off the tangled part of her hair, leaving it to her mid back. Mean huh.

"Nooooooooo! You bastard! I HATE YOU!!!" She yelled out all her frustrations at him, her head feeling much lighter than before.

Murtagh smirked and held up the handful of golden hair and threw it in the fire. Kyoto watched helplessly as her hair burned and shriveled up into nothing but a small pile of ashes.

She touched the end of her hair. It felt so short even though it was longer then most other people's hair.

Sitting down, she turned her back to him and laid on her side, wishing she had a blanket as she felt a light wind brush against her bare arms. She eventually fell asleep, curled up in a little ball.

An hour later, the sun was just starting to rise when she felt herself being shaken awake.

Kyoto's gold eyes opened up sleepily to see Angela's scolding face. She grinned weakly but knew that she was going to get scolded.

"Angela,, before you scold me for getting lost, take a deep breath and keep in mind that I didn't get Murtagh lost NO MATTER WHAT HE MUST SAY!!!"

"It wouldn't even make a difference in your attitude if I yelled at you would it?"

Kyoto thought for a second, literally only a second. "Nope"

Angela sighed and dragged her over to Thorn. And Murtagh. Gulp.

"Nooooooo! I don't wanna ride with that evil boy. Wahhhhhhh!"

Yuri, who had come during Kyoto's whining, asked, "Hey, Kyoto, why does your hair look like it was rudely hacked off by someone who had no idea what they were doing?"

Kyoto glared at Muratgh.

"That's because it was"

"Hey, I knew perfectly well what I was doing."

"Yeah, and what was that?"

"Cutting your hair."

"More like hacking it off."

"Your point?"

"Up yours."

"Anger management problems."

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER MANAGEMENT PROBLEMS"

"DO TO"

"DO NOT"

"DO TO"

"DO NOT"

"DO TO"

"DO NOT'

"DO TO"

"STOP FIGHTING. GOD! YOU'RE LIKEA COUPLE OF FOUR YEAR OLD!" Angela yelled.

"Kyoto, must you do stupid things that get you in trouble?"

"Hey, you do stuff like that too."

"Actually," Angela countered, "Yuri, unlike you, uses her common sense."

"Don't team up on me." She didn't yell this time cause her throat was still sore from all the yelling.

Angela sighed. Another long day. "just get on Thorn with Murtagh, we should run into some elves today so BEHAVE!!" she yelled the last part then turned on her heels and left the teenagers to try and solve their problems.

Kyoto turned towards her best friend. "Help."

Yuri looked around for an escape route. "Uhhhh, gotta go."

"How did I know she'd do that?" Sighs. Kyoto tried to climb up Thorn but since she had no grace whatsoever, she fell on her butt.

Kyoto once again felt Thorn's tail wrap around her middle and lift her onto his back. She smiled at him. "Thank you Thorn. You have better manners then Murtagh, thus I like you better."

Murtagh huffed. Little twerp.

A little later into the flight 

Stomach grumbles. Kyoto ignores it. Grumbles louder.

"Murtagh, I'm hungry"

He growled. Why couldn't she leave him alone?

"Feed yourself"

"Oh, what do you want me to do? Shoot a bird? We're flying." If this was an anime, he would have sweat dropped.

"Get food from the bag. I swear, you're denser then Eragon used to be."

"Oh, he must not have been very dense."

"He thought Saphira's egg was a rock and he was going to sell it for a bit of meat."

"…"

"…"

"That's really dense."

"Yeah"

"I'm not that dense."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"I'm still hungry."

Short memory too."

"You know what your problem is?"

"Oh, I only have one!"

"Shut it." Kyoto went over to the bag they kept on Thorn. She reached in and grabbed the first thing that looked edible meaning she didn't cook it.

Jerky. Beef jerky. Dry meat. Dry beef.

"Yay! Jerky! My favorite other then chocolate covered strawberries (sry, I have a real problem with those. I will cut through you to get to some of those)."

"What's chocolate?"

"Never mind."

Kyoto attacked the jerky then fed some to Thorn. She liked Thorn. Not so much Murtagh. Weird huh?

"Don't I get any?"

"You called me dense."

"…"

"…"

"I'll get my own."

"Good cause I ain't feedin yah."

"You talk weird."

"Not from where I come from."

"…"

"Just go get your food."

"…"

"Damn bastard, say something."

"…"

"Grrr."

**I personally thought this chapter was better then the others and decided to post it now to prove I didn't die on you. R & R.**


	6. The feast

Here starts the chapter. I appreciated all the reviews. It was my birthday on June 27. I turned 14.

Yuri's POV

"You miss pronounced it."

"Oh. Not again."

"Ugh. You'll get it. Try again."

"Ok."

"Brisingr means fire."

"Brisingr. Fire. Got it."

"See."

They were getting along now and it was a huge relief even though they still had their little squabbles every now and then. Yet, what really surprised me was that Kyoto was learning the ancient language faster than me.

We couldn't exactly be credited for our language knowledge. The orphanage had us learn Japanese cause we lived in Tokyo (Have you noticed that if you switch around the letters, it makes Kyoto) but that was it. We didn't learn another language or get any extra English classes. We learned basic math but no complicated stuff like algebra.

I don't think we speak the same language as everyone else here. Angela probably did something to us. Darn it. I _knew _there was something in that chicken. It was probably something that made us understand their language. But there's just one thing that bothers me. Where did Angela learn Japanese? The world is full of mysteries.

Murtagh was currently trying to make Kyoto mess up trying to pronounce some super complicated words. He was successful quite a few times. My new-found sister never was one to switch habits… I doubt she even realized that we weren't actually speaking Japanese.

I wasn't eavesdropping. I seriously wasn't, it's just that they're being really loud. Or maybe I was eavesdropping. Hmfp. It doesn't really matter which.

I was just glad that they were getting along better now. It was an important part of becoming friends and eventually lovers. Ok, that last part made me a bit creeped out. Heh. Not my problem that she'll end up having to reproduce with a guy she can't stand even though she likes him. I had always thought it was impossible to like and hate someone with such intensity. Like some people say. Can't live with him, can't live without him.

I heard Kyoto murmur something under her breath to Murtagh so softly I could only just hear it. "They'll probably look at me weirdly."

"No they won't." He replied quietly. They were silent after that.

/With the elves in Ellesmera/

Kyoto and I made our way over to the feast quietly with a few elves. Elves were much different than I thought. They all either had black hair or silver hair. Nearly all had a beautiful creamy skin that looked absolutely flawless and were built perfectly. I might have looked somewhat like them if they hadn't possessed a beauty that was certainly inhuman. Looking at them and Eragon, I couldn't help but notice how much they looked alike. I could mistake him for an elf. Was he really completely human? Sure his father was a rider but…

We also found out how special elf children were and how rare they were. I wonder how Eragon will feel when he finds out about my condition…

I shook my head. Now was not the time to think about that.

The five of us arrived at the feast and the three elves went to join others. Me and Kyoto had been given different clothes because our supply of clothes was low. We had nearly the same clothes. A green and brown tunic and brown pants. The shirts were only slightly baggy but we had leather straps in some places that held it tight against us and also we had a dagger each on one of the leather strips that stopped at our hips. The best place to put a weapon. Easy to reach and less chance of being harmed.

We had light shoes too. They made me feel like I could run faster and longer than in my worn sneakers.

Anyway, we went to join Eragon and Murtagh. I noticed that there wasn't any meat on the table and quietly asked Eragon why that was. He told me that Elves didn't eat meat. They preferred not to disturb the nature as humans did. He also said that he knew how I felt. He had been eating meat his whole life and wasn't really happy to hear about not eating it anymore but now he didn't eat any even when he could.

I smiled. I could easily respect that. I wish I was as strong as Eragon was. I mean, look at his life, before he was just a farm boy, then he was a rider and his uncle was dead and he found out that his father was the rider who had betrayed the rest, a part of the Forsworn, then he finds out he has to marry some little girl he doesn't even know yet he's still so nice to everyone.

Kyoto was having a conversation with an elf. She was struggling a bit with the ancient language but the elf was being patient with her. Then I noticed Murtagh watching them out of the corner of his eye. With… jealousy? Whoa. I thought he hated Kyoto or just thought of her as a person he knew or maybe even a friend. But here he was, eyeing Kyoto and the elf jealously. There are somethings I can't understand but it's as though the answer is right under my nose but I can't seem to grasp it completely.

I quietly ate my meal, pondering over everything that was happening. We were told that tomorrow, we were going to meet an elf named Oromis. That we might begin to learn magic. I wonder if the consept of magic will be the same as what I read in books back home. Wands, a magic word then a shower of sparks. I somehow doubted that. If magic did exist, which it apparently did here, it'd have to be way more complexe then that. Or take something you might need in order to perform it. To gain something, you must lose something of equal value.

I heard that on a television show once. I don't know what value it may have but I certaimly didn't want to lose something. I'm really scared because I don't know what to expect.

**Ok, I personally think this was one of my better chapters. R&R. I finally did a thing that circled more around Yuri. I'll do that more often instead of just pushing her to the side. Sorry it took so long to update. Forgive me. ******


	7. DISCONTINUED

**I'm DISCONTINUING this story. I'm sorry to people who like it because I really don't. Kyoto is too much of a Mary-Sue and the plot sucks. But I'm planning on redoing a different version with different characters though. It might come out soon if your interested in reading it. But this story has official ended. Sorry again.**


End file.
